Lysandre Embersoul
Background Lysandre was an infant of stunning wonder, having diamond jewel-toned eyes and lustrous golden hair. However, he was born into a village whose residents feared the unknown and supernatural and was thus orphaned without a name at birth. As luck would have it, a traveler wandering through that day found him and brought him into his care. Lysandre was brought to the traveler’s hometown, a distant village where he was given a name and shelter by the church there. Educated in the church’s theology, Lysandre naturally grew to appreciate the ideals of benevolence and selflessness, yet never never wished to become a devout follower of the light. Rather, his interests lay in the teachings of his previous saviour: a retired, swashbuckling adventurer of older times. Lysandre was captivated by his tales of heroism and gallantry, and thus became his pupil, learning the way of the swashbuckler. Decades passed in peace until one day, an unnaturally virulent plague beset the village, overtaking all. So deadly was it, that people began to pass away before word could be sent for help. As Lysandre lay, succumbing to the illness, a fiery voice entered his mind and told him that a powerful necromancer had targeted his village for harvest. Lysandre was told that he could either die where he lay or be blessed with the power to rise once more to avenge his people. He accepted this proposition and was brought from the brink of death, invigorated as a vessel of a raging holy fire. Outside, Lysandre found that his fallen friends and allies had been risen as forces of the undead. He wrestled his way to his teacher’s house, where even his master lay dying. Lysandre was given his retired rapier and his final words: to travel upon the world and liberate those less fortunate, starting with the village people; to end their enslavement and put their souls to rest. Venturing forth into the streets, Lysandre fought throughout the night with righteous furor, laying waste to the village and fallen corpses with holy fire. In the morning, naught but ash remained. Departing from the only place he had called home, Lysandre vowed to seek out the evil that committed this great atrocity in order to enact vengeance for his deceased comrades. However, he knew that he was not strong enough to fight his foes and that he would need powerful allies to aid him in his quest. Thus, he traveled, honing his skills and seeking knowledge. He learned of the powerful being who gave him strength in his time of need—a deity by the name of Ragathiel. Pledging his services to Ragathiel, Lysandre became a paladin, swearing a holy oath to bring the sinful necromancer to justice. Having the aptitude to grow, he became a powerful instrument of divine judgment, but he travels still in search of worthy allies... Description Feats * Information Level: 12 HP: 101 BAB: +12 Skill Points: 48 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +9 (+2, requires at least 1 panache) Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: ''Deathless Spirit, Truespeaker, Spell-Like Ability (Glitterdust, 1/1), Darkvision (60 ft) ''Languages: Common, Celestial, Necril, Abyssal, Infernal, Ignan Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Swashbuckler: Panache (6/6), Swashbuckler Finesse, Charmed Life (5/5), Deeds, Nimble +3, Swashbuckler Weapon Training +2 Deeds: Opportune Parry and Riposte, Precise Strike, Swashbuckler Initiative, Evasive Oathbound Paladin of Vengeance: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil (4/4), Divine Grace, Lay on Hands (10/10, 6d6), Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy, Channel Wrath, Archon Bond (), Aura of Resolve, Powerful Justice Mercy: Fatigued, Enfeebled, Restorative, Cursed Feats (F), Bonus (B): F1 Power Attack, F3 Weapon Focus, B4 Fencing Grace, F5 Combat Reflexes, F7 Cut from the Air, B8 Lunge, F9 Smash from the Air, F11 Extra Panache, B12 Critical Focus Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Cinderspark (+5 Rapier), +5 Mithral Shirt, +6 Belt of Incredible Dexterity, +5 Cloak of Resistance Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: = *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 = Skills = *Armor Check Penalty applies = Category:Character